There exists many tailpiece designs in the guitar world. Many are designed to lock into place, be integrated with the bridge, or serve some other useful or musical purpose. However, there is a lack of tailpiece designs that allow the tailpiece to be decorative and appeal to a guitar owner's taste and interest. The inventive concept presented herein overcomes these limitations by allowing the decorative cover to replace the prior art tailpiece by accommodating a wide variety of shapes.